A Lollipop Mother And Child!
Previous episode: Elizabeth Blacks Out (Part 2) Transcript The gang is asleep in a Pokémon Center, with the Egg in its incubator. It flashes twice. Slurpypop was woken up by the light. Everybody else was out cold. Slurypop: The egg! It’s hatching! After a few seconds, the egg hatches and out comes a Lickypop, who stretches and lets out a yawn. Elizabeth: Huh? Ultra: That Egg hatched in the middle of the night? Well, Slurpypop, you’re a mom now. Elizabeth: Well, it’s my egg still. As long as Ultra's with me you can be with your little baby. Lickypop floated over to Elizabeth. Rotom: I have 3 little babies too and they're with three of Elizabeth's friends. The joys of producing Eggs. Ditto: I know, right. Elizabeth didn't catch me to be a sex slave, she caught me to be her friend. I can control myself, you know. Elizabeth: Lickipop's so cute!! Rotom: That egg left a gooey, sticky mess on the carpet. Somebody clean it up. Elizabeth: Let's dry that crap off Lickipop. Elizabeth gets a towel and dries the slime off of the Lollipop Pokémon. Rotom: I admit, eggs are absolutely disgusting when they hatch. Rotom: I've produced 3 so I know a thing or two. Elizabeth: Welcome, Lickypop!! Slurpypop blushed. She briefly looked at Akeno's Spritzee, hoping he would keep his mouth shut. Lickipop: Spritzee, aren't you my daddy? Spritzee: Uhh..uhh.. Ninja Dragonet suddenly drops in. Lickipop: Aah! Who are you?! Some kind of Ninja?! Ninja Dragonet: I'm Ninja Dragonet. It’s in my name. Slurpypop and Spritzee didn't know what to say. The Perfume Pokémon didn't want anybody to know that he was the father. Akeno: Spritzee, did you have something to do with this?! Ninja Dragonet’s eyes give off a slight red glow as she stares at the Perfume Pokémon even though she is not in the shadows. Ninja Dragonet: Explain to us. Are you the father? Spritzee: I admit, I am. Ninja Dragonet: Well, that question is answered. Ultra: So that's why Slurpypop and Spritzee ran off. Lickypop: I'm only like 20 minutes old. You know, Mrs. Dragonet. I actually like you. Ninja Dragonet: You do? Elizabeth holds up her new Pokémon who childishly sqeaks in approval. Lickypop: Mrs. Dragonet. Can you be my mom? Ninja Dragonet: What?! Elizabeth: It imprinted on you. It's kind of already registered to a Poké Ball. Ninja Dragonet: I cannot be your mom! Slurpypop: I'm your mom and Spritzee's your dad, Elizabeth's your Trainer. Akeno had a Sachet. But Spritzee used Psychic to shove it into her mouth. Spritzee: You can f*** off with that Sachet. Akeno: Mmmmmf mmmmmf. Lickypop: If a daddy Swirlix is a sugar daddy, is a daddy Spritzee an aroma daddy? Elizabeth: How do you even know that term?! Akeno: out the Sachet off her mouth Pftuuuu. Spritzee: I'm going to keep flying, thank you very much. And Aromatisse looks ugly to me. Akeno: So you refuse to evolve? Spritzee: Ding ding ding. Akeno: Guess I won't be needing this. Lickypop: Hooray for daddy Spritzee! She chucks the Sachet and threw it in the water, which sunk into the bottom of the ocean. Rotom revealed the entry for Lickypop. Rotom: Lickypop, the lollipop Pokémon. A Fairy type. Lickypop's body is made entirely of sugar, which it's more than happy to let children lick. Lickypop: Mrs. Dragonet, what is this stuff between your fingers? Ninja Dragonet: It's webbing. Why are you calling me "Mrs?" Lickypop: Can I lick you? To be continued: No More Pokémon Jumping On The Bed! Major events * Elizabeth's Egg hatches into a Lickypop. * Akeno is revealed to have a Spritzee, and is revealed to know Psychic. * Akeno tries to evolve Spritzee, but Spritzee refuses to evolve into Aromatisse. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes